Sasori's Old Partner
by DEIDARA-CHAN96
Summary: A quick oneshot. There's an intruder in the base, and he's out to kill Deidara. Who is this stranger, and why does he seem to hate Deidara so much? And will the others save him before the intruder has his way with him?


It was dark outside, about 11:15 p.m., and all was very quiet in the Akatsuki Base. Deidara, his hair untied and sprawled out over the pillow, was sleeping soundly, Tomo under his arm. Deidara was dreaming about blowing Tobi sky high. How he enjoyed the visions of that idiot screaming as he twirled through the sky. What a beautiful dream it was. But Deidara stirred when he heard the sound of his door creaking open. But the blonde didn't think much of it at first.

'_I'm sure I just left the door open a little bit.'_ he thought, and then tried to get back to sleep. But Deidara quickly changed his way of thinking when he heard footsteps coming closer to his bed. They were slow, soft footsteps, as if the person was making sure not to be heard. They grew closer and closer, louder and louder. When they stopped, they were right by Deidara's bed. The blonde artist tried not to move or breathe loudly. But suddenly, cold metal touched his neck.

Deidara's eyes shot open, and he kicked his attacker right in the gut, flinging him to the opposite wall. Deidara quickly jumped out of his bed and grabbed his clay from his bedside table. While his hand mouths began chewing the clay, Deidara glared at the unknown enemy, who was now on their feet. "I'm gonna be nice, and let you tell me who you are." Deidara warned the stranger, realizing the person was no one he knew. "But don't take my hospitality for granted.

Deidara couldn't see the person very well in the dark. But he could see it was a man, his skin white, and black hair that extended a little bit past his shoulders. His yellow eyes had purple markings around them. In truth, he was sort of creepy. Instead of answering Deidara, the man only smirked.

"So at last we meet, Deidara." the man cackled. How long I have waited for this moment." Deidara prepared himself to attack the intruder.

'_I don't know how this guy knows my name,_' the blonde thought, '_But I can't let this guy get the better of me.'_ But suddenly, the man raised his right arm, and pointed it at Deidara.

Before Deidara could react, a swarm of dark green snakes shot out of the man's sleeve and coiled themselves around him, squeezing him tightly. Deidara winced as the snakes wrapped themselves tighter around his body. "What the…what is this?" Deidara struggled to say as the snakes continued to constrict him. "I…can't move, un." The man only smiled and walked forward until he was less then a foot away.

"So you're the one they decided to replace me with, eh?" the man smirked. Deidara couldn't help but jump at the man's snake like voice. But he didn't show his fear and continued to try and free himself.

"What the hell do you want, un?!" Deidara shouted. Once again the man only grinned in amusement.

"You're much more feminine then I thought you would be." The man continued ignoring Deidara's demand for an answer. "Sasori must have been so ashamed of you when you first came here." Deidara glared at his attacker.

"How…how do you know about Sasori-no-Danna, un?" Deidara interrogated. "Who are you?"

"You call him Danna? Isn't that sweet." the man said sarcastically. "But still, I can't believe that they thought that they could replace me with the likes of you." The man came in real close to Deidara's face, staring him right in the eye. "After all, how could anyone expect a little boy such as you to replace a powerful ninja like myself?"

Deidara glared at his captor. "I don't care who you think you are." Deidara warned. "If you don't let me go, you'll wish you'd never been born." The man only chuckled. Suddenly, the man's tongue, which was longer then any average tongue Deidara had ever seen before, came out of his mouth and licked Deidara's left cheek.

Deidara jumped, truly disgusted. "What the…" Deidara yelled. "What the hell are you-MMMMMM!" Before he could finish his sentence, one of the snakes quickly squeezed itself tightly around Deidara's mouth, muffling his yelling. The man grinned wickedly.

"How amusing." he laughed. "And I haven't even begun your torture." Deidara watched as the man made a hand sign, and the snakes squeezed on Deidara's body even harder. Deidara yelled in pain, but the snake wrapped around his mouth kept him quiet.

The man's tongue slowly moved across Deidara's face, down his neck, and eventually into his shirt, stroking his chest. Deidara continued to scream and struggle and free himself from the tangle of snakes. But the man only made the same hand sign, causing the snakes to constrict the blonde even tighter, and the snake around his mouth made it almost impossible for even Deidara to here his own muffled yelling.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" the man cackled, "You haven't felt anything yet." Deidara stared at his attacker angrily.

'_Damn it, un!' _Deidara thought _'I …can't…breathe!'_ The evil intruder cackled with delight as Deidara suffered.

"And now, for the best part of your torture." The man snickered. He made another hand sign, commanding the snakes to squeeze Deidara's body again, and then reached for the top of Deidara sweatpants. "Let's see if the little pretty boy really is a boy."

Deidara squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was about to happen. This man was going to molest him, and then probably kill him. The choking blonde struggled harder to free himself, but to no avail. Water started to from his eyes. The pain was unbearable.

'_No...it can't...end this way."_ Deidara thought, _'But I can't hold on much longer, un.'_ as the snakes suffocated him and the attacker continued to pull off his clothing. _"Please… please, Sasori-no-Danna…help me!"_

Suddenly, Deidara heard his bedroom door crash open, followed by the sound of slicing flesh, a horrible yell of pain, and angry hissing. The snakes around him loosened, and eventually fell off of him as if they were never alive. Deidara gasped for air and began to fall toward the ground. But instead of hitting the ground like he thought he would, Deidara landed in someone's arms. A familiar voice spoke to him.

"Brat!? Brat, can you hear me!?" the blonde heard a panicking Sasori say, feeling his Danna's hand shaking his shoulder. "Come on, Deidara, snap out of it!" Deidara coughed softly, and managed to open his tired eyes slightly. His vision was fading in and out, but he was still able to make out basic figures.

The blonde artist could barely see eight of the other Akatsuki members facing the opposite wall, standing in front of his half unconscious body. ready for attack. The intruder was bleeding, and the snakes that had been choking him laid sliced up and dead on the ground. The others and the intruder were talking, but Deidara couldn't make out the words. Sasori was kneeling down next to him, holding him tenderly.

"Da…Danna?" Deidara struggled to ask, his. "Is…that…you…un?" Sasori lifted Deidara up off the floor a little.

"Yeah, it's me." Sasori answered. Deidara sat up, and slowly tried to stand up. But as soon as he was on his feet, he felt like a needle pierced through his head, and he instantly fell down again. Sasori quickly caught his injured partner once again. _'This is really bad,'_ Sasori thought, _'He can't even stand up.'_ Deidara looked up at his partner with exhausted eyes.

"Danna…I don't…feel well," Deidara coughed, "My body…hurts…and I…can't…breathe…un."

Sasori rested his left ear on Deidara's chest. The blonde's heartbeat was much faster than it should have been, not to mention that his breathing was labored. "Damn it," the puppet master swore, pulling his hand away.

Deidara felt as if his flesh was burning, a fire spreading through his body, and could feel his breathes becoming shorter and quicker. His vision was slowly starting to get blacker and blacker. But even with the pain and the faded vision as a distraction, Deidara was able to notice Sasori mumble to himself as the puppet master watched him suffer.

"Deidara," Sasori whispered, "I won't let you die. Not like this." Sasori put an arm under Deidara's legs and lifted him off the floor. Then the puppet master turned his attention back to the intruder. "How dare you," Sasori seethed in a whisper, "How dare you do this to him…I'll kill you…I swear I'll kill you."

Everything went black.

* * *

Deidara could feel a finger poking his forehead repeatedly. He didn't move though, because his body was still sore and he was too tired to open his eyes. So he just decided to listen.

"Sempai? Sempai, are you dead?" the blonde heard Tobi ask, "Tobi hopes you're not dead, because that would make me soooooooo sad. And when Tobi's sad, he cries, and Leader-sama says that crying is for sissy little babies. So please don't make Tobi cry, Sempai, because Tobi doesn't want to be a ba-" Deidara heard a loud slap. "OW!" Tobi yelped loudly.

"Quit poking him, damn it! You're such a fucking moron!" Hidan yelled. "You're not supposed to fucking poke people when their fucking unconscious!"

"You're also not supposed to scream around an unconscious person." Kakuzu informed his partner.

"Screw you, Kakuzu!" Hidan seethed.

"Knock it off guys, before we all get into trouble." Kisame suggested.

"Sasori will get really pissed off if we wake him up." Itachi mentioned.

"But Tobi's so bored! Tobi wants Deidara-Sempai to wake up already so that Tobi can play with his sempai!" Tobi complained, continuing to poke Deidara on his forehead.

"He'll wake up when he wakes up," White Zetsu said. "_**But if he does die, we get to eat the corpse.**_" Black-Zetsu added.

"Zetsu! You can't eat Sempai!"

"You're right, Tobi, we can't," White-Zetsu began, "_**At least not without an appetizer or a side dish. Rice would be good, or maybe some miso soup.**_" Black-Zetsu continued.

"You can't eat Sempai! Tobi won't let you." Tobi protested, still poking Deidara's head. "Getting eaten isn't what Deidara-Sempai would want. He would want to be remembered properly. He would want his soul to rest peacefully-"

"He would want you to stop poking him the forehead, un." Deidara muttered, barely opening his eyes.

"Yeah, and he would want me stop…" Tobi began, "Wait a minute," Tobi thought out loud. When he finally figured it out, Tobi yelled with joy. "YAAAAAAAAY, SEMPAI'S ALIVE! TOBI KNEW THAT SEMPAI WASN'T DEAD THE WHOLE TIME!" Tobi cheered. For a while, Deidara just listened to Tobi's bantering too exhausted to hurt him, until he heard a door creak open. He was tired, so he didn't bother sitting up.

"What part of don't wake him up don't you bastards understand?" Sasori's voice asked, annoyed." Get out of here by the time I count three, or I'll kill you all and turn you into puppets. One-" Sasori didn't have to continue, because the others were already gone. Deidara listened as his Danna walked over to his bedside. "You okay, brat?"

"Yeah," Deidara answered. Slowly, Deidara sat up and looked around the room. "Wait, this isn't my room, un."

"Of course it's not, it's my room." Sasori stated. Deidara looked surprised.

"I thought I wasn't allowed in your room, un" Deidara said, confused.

"Well, I decided to make an exception." Sasori informed his partner. Deidara smiled. He knew that Sasori was bad with emotions, and he knew that Sasori had probably been worrying about him all night. Especially after what had just happened. "Deidara," Sasori said suddenly, "We…need to talk." Deidara stared at his Danna with confused, innocent look.

"What's wrong, un?" The puppet master took a deep breath.

"The man who attacked you last night…" Sasori began. "If you ever see him again…I want you to run." Deidara was shocked. "I don't try to fight him. Just run. Run to me, and I'll help you and make sure he doesn't touch you. Understand?"

"But…Sasori-no-Danna…I don't understand, un." Deidara said, still confused. "Why do you want me to run away?"

"Deidara, please just listen to me." Sasori ordered sternly. Deidara stared at his Danna for a while, and then sighed.

"You…know him…don't you Sasori-no-Danna?" Silence. Finally Sasori answered Deidara's question.

"His name is Orochimaru…he's a master of illegal jutsu, usually involving snakes…and he was…my partner before you." Deidara's eyes widened, but he just continued to listen. "We used to work pretty well together…me and him…I thought of him as an excellent partner. That is, until he betrayed us about five years ago, before you came." Sasori tensed up. "He…tried to steal Itachi's body by using this Living Corpse Reincarnation Jutsu that allows him to put himself in another's body…but he Itachi defeated him, so…he left."

"So…what happened last night, un?" Deidara asked.

"It turns out that he was upset that we chose you to replace him, since you're so young." The puppet master continued. "He came here trying to kill you. Luckily, we heard you and were able save you in time.

"So…did you…" Deidara stuttered.

"No, he's not dead." Sasori answered. "He got away just before we could finish him off."

"Wow," Deidara sighed. "This Orochimaru guy sounds like a total asshole, un."

"He is." Sasori agreed. Silence filled the room again. But suddenly, Deidara found himself being held in a tight embrace by Sasori.

"Da…Danna…" Deidara stuttered, surprised by the puppet master's sudden action.

"I'll never let it happen again." Sasori promised his partner. "If he ever dares to put his filthy hands on you again, I really will kill him." Deidara looked up to see water coming from Sasori's eyes. Deidara was surprised, for he didn't even know that Sasori could cry. "I know I don't act like it sometimes, but I really do care about you, Deidara. And I care way too much to lose you to someone like him." Deidara felt warm water streaming from his eyes.

"Thank you…Sasori-no-Danna." Deidara whispered. And with that, the blonde artist leaned up against the Sasori, and the puppet master held Deidara, promising to himself that he would never come that close almost losing his precious blonde ever again.


End file.
